C H A S E
by WeHoldTheseTruths
Summary: In the end, he go the girl, but he still kept on chasing after her.


Mmm, yes I think that I realize I'm a horrible person for not updating, but who can blame me? I've been uber busy lately. Seriously. The only reason I'm writing now is because I'm procrastinating instead of doing my English project. I already speak English why do I have to take classes? Well whatever this just kinda popped into my head while I was thinking about someone.  And yes, the quote really is from Freedom Writers, it's the scene were the teacher and her husband officially separate. So enjoy my dears! By the way, its completely AU. :]

Disclaimer- I! Do! Not! Own! Naruto!

* * *

C H A S E

"_No, you don't love me, you love the idea of me._"

-Freedom Writers

"_We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. _

_Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart?_

_Because the other was given to someone else. _

_For us to find._"

- Unknown

* * *

"Ino, wait!" a voice called after the fair, blonde as she ran down the hall.

She couldn't believe she loved a jerk like him, not for one second. It didn't matter that they weren't together yet, because she knew that he felt the same. The worst of it was that he knew, he was a damn genius for goodness sake! He knew how she felt from the very start. So when she walked into classroom, expecting to find her lazy deer, patiently waiting for her, she was surprised to see him and the most popular 3rd year in school kissing. She felt betrayed, as if he had stolen her heart just to shatter it into a million pieces. So, in order to get away from it all, she ran as fast as she could. After all, she wasn't the number one sprinter in the region for nothing. He would never be able to catch up to her, no matter how hard he tried.

She continued to run until she was out of breath, and stopped at the small park that was just outside her neighborhood. She was almost there, home free. In just a few minutes she would be at home, in her room, silently crying herself to sleep before waking up at two in the morning to call Sakura and tell her all about her horrible experience. Ino looked around the small play area that was surrounded by the gorgeous cherry blossoms that would soon fall, marking the end to another season. The silky pink petals gently fell around her, showering her in all their glory and she smiled sadly at the irony. While the falling of the petals marked the end of a season, to her the marked the end of something that never was.

All of sudden, a chill was sent down her spine and she sensed another person coming toward her, fast. She picked up her bag and made a move to starting sprinting down the street once more. But, she was stopped by and gruff, tired looking Shikamaru, who had just arrived at the park.

"I thought you might be here," he said trying to catch his breath. "Let me explain."

"What? There isn't anything to say. I mean it's not like we were going out or anything," She replied, trying to brush past him, of course this attempt failed when he caught her wrist.

"Ino, just wait and listen for a damn minute," he said, "Don't be so troublesome."

That one word had set her off. "Troublesome?" She yelled, "You want to know what's troublesome Shikamaru, the fact that I though you actually cared about me, and you understood how I felt. What's troublesome is the fact that I had actually hoped we could be together!"

He stood for a moment, taking in what she had said, but before he could speak, he was cut off.

"You didn't love me, you just love the idea of me. Anyone would be fine for you!"

She was surprised at his next action, instead of letting her go like he had expected, he pulled her hard, forcing her to collapse onto his chest. He held her close with a ferocity she had never felt from him before.

"Never, ever think something like that again," he growled into her ear. "Not once, have I ever thought anyone could replace you. I don't want anyone but you."

The tears that were threatening to leave her eyes began to spill over, running down her cheeks. Ino couldn't believe her ears; it had to be a dream. She returned his embrace and held him tight, fearing that if she let go now, he would disappear forever.

"Will you listen to me, please?" he asked gently.

The tall blonde nodded into his chest and stood still as the Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"I fell asleep while I was waiting for you to finish club," he began, "Then, Temari came in and woke me up. I was so dazed I didn't know what was going on, the next thing I knew she pulled me up and kissed me. I never intended to hurt you, Ino. Hell, I don't even like her."

"Really?" Ino asked in reply, looking up into his brown eyes.

He gave her one of his crooked smiles and chuckled, "She's too old and troublesome to deal with. Whenever I'm around her I feel like I'm going insane."

The blue-eyed beauty frowned for a moment, "You say I'm troublesome all the time."

"You're the exception," he replied gently kissing her forehead. "You're the only troublesome person I can handle."

She giggled lightly, knowing that was a compliment coming from him. "Still," she insisted, "I was hoping that your first kiss would be with me."

He smirked and leaned in close, "That kiss doesn't count." His hand found its way to cup the side of her face as he leaned down to kiss her. At first she was shocked, she wasn't expecting his to take the initiative. Slowly she responded, kissing him back with the same fervor and need he kissed her with. It was a few moments before the broke apart, due to the sudden lack of oxygen.

He smiled again, and leaned his forehead against her own while wrapping his arms around her trim waist. "But this one does."

She smiled too and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before pushing him away. "So, do you really love me?" She was slowly backing away from his getting ready to run.

"More than you know," he replied, slowly figuring out her game. "You're about to do something troublesome aren't you?"

Her laughter filled the air as she began to run backwards, toward the deserted street. "You know I just love it when you chase after me Shika!" And she took off, happily running down the street.

"Troublesome," the lazy genius muttered, a small smile gracing his features as he ran after her again. It was a never-ending chase, but he knew that in the end she was worth it.

* * *

Okay, yeah the ending kinda didn't make sense but whatever. Reviews are loved my dears!

Truly yours,

WeHoldTheseTruths


End file.
